And the Survey Says
by justagirl8225
Summary: An innocent survey taken in the Diva's locker room, leads to an interesting turn of events. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**And The Survey Says**

Disclaimer: Nothing that is recognizable, belongs to me.   
Spoilers: Nope   
Rating: PG   
Main Characters: Lita, Victoria, Molly Holly, Stacy Keibler and others.   
Summary: An innocent survey circulating through the Diva's locker room, leads to an interesting turn of events.   
Notes: Surprisingly, not too much to say; only that Lita's pregnancy never happened. I apologize in advance if some people slip OOC, but just give it a chance, and please review.

* * *

Lita and Victoria let out identical groans of annoyance as Stacy Keibler burst into the Diva's locker room. It wasn't that they were annoyed at the vibrant appearance of their friend, far from it. It was just that, with this being the first of the month; both Diva's knew what was coming..and so they just sat back awaiting the inevitable. 

"Look what I have!" Stacy beamed at the two, holding up a magazine.

"Let me guess," Lita began, her tone laced with a hint of sarcasm. "It's the brand new issue of Cosmo?"

"How'd you know?" Stacy blinked at the redhead, but shook it off quickly. "Guess what!"

"There's a quiz in there, that'll tell us who our perfect man is?" Victoria rolled her eyes, exchanging a look with Lita before she turned her attention back to Stacy. "Stace, please. I have had enough of those stupid things."

Stacy huffed, "For your information, it's not a quiz. It's a survey." She plopped down between the two, opening the magazine on her lap. "See?"

Lita shook her head at the blonde, sweeping red locks from her face. "Whatever, Stace. Same difference. Either way, count me out." She smiled primly, moving from the bench to dig through her duffel bag.

"Oh come on.." Stacy sent a pleading look between the other two. "Just this once?"

Victoria raised a brow, her head tilting at the blonde. "You said that last time Stace..and the time before that and the time before that."

"Please." Stacy all but begged, pouting playfully to the two. "If you take the survey, I'll carry your stuff for a week."

The redhead peered up from her bag, sending a look to the dark haired diva. Hazel eyes glinted slightly, before she hesitantly nodded. "Make it a month and you've got yourself a deal."

The tall blonde frowned then, but soon realized there was no other way for them to co-operate. Instead she nodded, digging through her own bag for a pen. "Do either of you have some paper?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, smirking to the blonde. "Of course Stace, I always keep office supplies with my wrestling gear."

Stacy huffed, while Lita giggled innocently. She removed her ring gear from her bag, setting on the floor before she glanced to the blonde. "I have my script from last week..or you could use the one from this week. It's garbage anyway."

Stacy waved it off, digging through her own bag. "I'll just go bug the arena staff. Someone must have something." She hopped up from the bench, declaring brightly that she would return shortly. For their parts, Lita and Victoria shook their heads resuming their pre-RAW preperations.

**x **

The door swung open minutes later, but to their surprise..it wasn't Stacy who appeared in the doorway. Lita indiscreectly raised a brow, while Victoria's mouth formed an 'o'. The two however, shook it off soon enough; both sending a casual nod to Molly Holly. Tension curtained the locker room for a moment, as Molly looked over to the two. It wasn't that she didn't like them but at the same time it wasn't that she really liked them. As it were, Trish and Carmella were becoming more buddy buddy with each passing second; Molly's comments on the RAW diva search hadn't put her high on Christy's list of friends -- not that she really cared -- and Gail, well Gail was gone. For her part, Lita frowned lightly, wondering why there really was such a cause for tension between herself and Molly. At any rate, the redhead cleared her throat; settling on the floor to stretch.

"Molly," She stated evenly, hazel orbs watching on as Molly sought out her locker. "Um.."

"Look," Molly turned then, tossing her duffel bag inside the locker. "We don't have to pretend, okay? Its obvious you two don't like me, so just go about your way and pretend I'm not here."

The redhead's brows furrowed, Lita arching a brow before she replied. "I don't know where that came from, but if you want it that way? Fine."

Molly just shook her head, turning back to her locker.

The three went about in their own seperate worlds, and more than likely would have if Stacy hadn't re-appeared moments later. She returned brandishing a stack of lined paper in one hand and pencils in the other. She infomed them all that one of the stagehands had the goods, barely noticing the third presence in the room. When the blonde finally noticed, her brows raised in surprise before she offered a tiny smile to Molly.

"Um, you want to take this survey with me, Li and Victoria?" The blonde sent a wary look to the brunette, very aware of their past.

Molly just raised a brow, sifting through her duffel bag. "And why would I want to do that? Or is this your way of extending the olive branch to the frumpy, downtrod diva." She shook her head in spite of it all, her eyes blinking rapidly.

From the corner of her eye, Lita could see the frustration that Molly had, and the slight sadness within her features. She sighed then, leaning her arms sideways to stretch her sides.

Stacy near stammered over her response, finally replying. "Well, it's just that..we still have some time to kill before the pre-show meeting." She shrugged slightly, settling back on the bench.

"Besides," Lita peered up through strands of red at the short haired woman. "Stacy here will carry your stuff for a week if you do. Whadya got to lose?"

Molly's brow furrowed slightly at that, the woman inwardly responding. 'Only my dignity, but that's already been stripped anyway.' Instead she just shrugged, "Ah, what the hell. Just what is this survey about anyway?"

Stacy quite beamed, ignoring the question for now to thrust pieces of paper and pencils at the other three. In the end, it was Victoria who answered; a wry smirk crossing her lips when Molly groaned. As it were, once they were all ready with pencil and paper; Stacy took a seat on the bench with the open magazine at her side.

"Okay," The tall blonde cleared her throat, looking between the other three. "This survey is about our co-workers..the male ones to be specific. So, get those pencils ready!" The blonde offered no further insight on the particulars of the survey, so intstead the four set about their task.

**x**

Amidst the giggles and groans at the proposed questions; thirty minutes later found all four just finishing up. Lita sent a quick glance to the clock before she informed them all that they had five minutes before the pre-show meeting. And, when the final question was answered by the four; Stacy cleared her throat to gather their attention.

"So, does anyone want to share?" The blonde sent a hopeful look around the room, tossing the magazine back in her bag. "We don't have to, just wondering.." She added when no one showed any signs of sharing.

"Even if I wasn't aware that this was high school, what with this _lovely_ quiz about our secret crush." The redhead drawled sardonically, arching a brow at the well meaning blonde. "I really don't want to share, considering that..we have to be at that dumb meeting soon."

Stacy's eyes darted between Victoria and Molly, and at their twin nods of agreement with Lita, she just sighed. "Okay..how about this then." She frowned thoughtfully, folding up the piece of paper in her hands. "Instead of us all telling each other, I issue a challenge."

Lita raised a brow, her curiosity peaked at one particular word. "And what are the grounds?"

"Well, if you choose to accept it.." Stacy sent a glance to the other two, making sure they were still paying some attention. "Your challenge is this; You have two weeks time to tell the guy that your survey answers revealed. I'm not saying you have to date him or anything. All you have to do is tell him."

Victoria rolled her eyes, stuffing the piece of paper in her bag. "That has got to be one of the lamest ideas you've ever come up with Stace."

Lita snorted, aptly stuffing her piece of paper in her pocket. "I'd hafta agree with Victoria..thanks, but no thanks."

For her part, Molly skimmed the piece of paper in her hands. "I don't know..I mean, it would be something out of the ordinary. And it's not like I have a throng of guys lining up at my door, not likely to happen anyway." She nodded firmly, tucking the piece of paper in her bag. "Count me in."

Lita blinked, along with Stacy at the apparent change in their fellow diva. Victoria's mouth hung open in shock, before she looked over to the blonde. "Sweeten the challenge, and I'll re-consider."

"Okay," Stacy stood, crossing the length of the locker room. "How about, the losers have to pay the winner. And maybe even add a bonus if say, the winner can get the guy to ask her on a date. We'll say $50 each for the basic challenge, and another $25 for the bonus?"

Victoria considered that, before she nodded as she also stood. "Then you can count me in too."

Stacy sent a look the quiet redhead, her hand grasping the door knob. "So, Li? Are you in or not?"

Lita's shoulders shrugged as she pushed off from the floor. "Give me until the show is over..then I'll let you know." She quirked a smile, sweeping her hair from her face.

Stacy simply nodded at that, finally opening the door to the locker room. However, all four stopped in surprise at the sight before them.

**x **

Victoria arched a brow at the two bouquets that greeted them, exchanging a wary look with both Lita and Stacy. For her part, Molly moved to head for the meeting when Lita reached for the bouqets. Hazel orbs skimmed the neat print on the tags, before her mouth opened to reveal their recipients.

"Hey Molly," Lita began, waiting until Molly turned to face her. "These are for you.." One hand extended a bouqet of mixed wildflowers; the shorter woman tenatively accepting the blooms.

"Who're the others for Li?" Stacy evenly prompted the now silent redhead. "Hello, earth to Lita."

"Huh?" Lita blinked out of her stupor, shrugging it off. "Read for yourself." She finally said, handing back the half dozen roses.

"Um, Li?" Victoria snatched the bouqet before Stacy could do otherwise, "These are for you."

Lita shrugged again, swinging her arms at her sides as they set off for the catering hall. "Yeah, and?"

"Don't you want them?" Stacy sent a curious glance to the redhead's back, looking to the roses in the raven haired diva's hand. "They're really pretty."

"One of you can keep 'em," She stated evenly her eyes roaming over the walls. "I really don't have the time for all that mushy crap right now. Besides, it's probablly just someone playing a joke at my expense."

Victoria and Stacy exchanged a look of disbelief, while eventually Victoria chose to carry the flowers. At any rate, the four continued their walk in silence; Molly and Lita leading the way into the catering hall. And, just when Molly was veering for another table, the redhead gently touched the woman's forearm. She nodded towards the table that Stacy and Victoria were now heading too, offering a small smile to the woman. For her part, Molly blinked before she wordlessly accepted the offer, trailing after the redheaded diva. And, once they were settled with the other two; the four sat back waiting for the meeting to begin.

* * *

After their tag team match, Lita and Molly made their way to the trainer's room. For, despite the fact that they were on opposing sides for the match; Molly didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry to follow after Trish Stratus. Instead, she walked in silence, keeping the slow pace set by the limping redhead. Once they had arrived, Lita gritted her teeth as she gingerly hopped up on the examination table. She tartly informed the trainer that she had landed wrong on her left ankle. Impatiently she replied to the trainer's questions while he checked the injured appendage for signs of swelling. When he found none, he simply informed the woman to ice it, and try and stay off it the rest of the night. Lita accepted the ice pack, humoring the trainer then by telling him she would do her best. 

"Good match out there," Lita mentioned quietly as she and Molly slowly navigated the halls. And at Molly's small nod, the redhead added: "Maybe we should train together some time."

Molly allowed a rare smile, glancing sideways. "I'd like that actually. Thanks."

Lita nodded at that, tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear. "Just take it easy on me?" The redheaded diva joked. "Wouldn't want Eric to fire me for not being able to wrestle and all."

Molly smirked then, nodding easily to her fellow Diva. Because after all, if they couldn't wrestle..what could they do? Being reduced to mere eye candy for the male populace was definately not on her to-do list, and somehow Molly figured it was the same with Lita. Diva's like them..and like Victoria, Trish, Nidia, Jazz, Jacquline, Ivory and Gail. They were there to wrestle. The short haired woman thought that the WWE had royally screwed themselves, but in the end she was thankful that she didn't join them. At any rate, the two turned the corner; finding themselves in the hallway leading to the Diva's locker room.

**x **

Lita blinked as Jericho ducked out of the very locker room they were heading for, waving back absently when he turned to acknowledge the approaching pair. But, instead of questioning his presence she continued on. And, no sooner had she and Molly entered did Stacy and Victoria approach.

"So?" Victoria glanced in concern at the redhead, "What did the trainer say?"

"Well," Lita limped over to the bench, settling down to stretch her leg out. "It's not swollen, might be twisted but I'm supposed to rest and take it easy."

Victoria snorted at that, "And are you going to?"

Lita rolled her eyes, sweeping her hair from her face. "I'm thinking about it."

The raven haired diva arched a brow, "You really should stay in you know. I mean, what if you do end up spraining it? You'll be on the shelf for at least a month."

"Yeah, whatever." Lita shrugged it off, "I guess that means I won't be joining you two tonight then."

"We can always stay in," Stacy put in as she joined the three. "It's not a big deal."

"Sure," Lita nodded before sarcastically adding: "And we'll do each other's makeup, hair and nails, while we squeal like little girls about how hot and sexy so and so is."

Stacy smirked, "You know..that's really not a bad idea. I mean, why not?"

Lita only shook her head at that, sending a glance over to the now silent Molly. "Hey Molly? You have a roomie tonight?"

"Well, no actually I don't." Molly Holly replied honestly. "I was supposed to be rooming with Trish, but apparently..Carmella's taking my place now."

"Room with me and Lillian then," Lita invited evenly. "Stace is rooming with Vikki right next door to me anyway."

"I guess I could do that," Molly tentatively shrugged, wary about the change of heart. "I mean, I don't want to--"

Lita waved it off, "It's no biggie honest." She smiled then before she sent a look to Stacy. "What did Jericho want?"

"Oh!" Stacy beamed, turning to her locker to gather two bouquets of flowers. "He wanted to drop this off to you," She held out one bunch of daisies, while in the other she held another half dozen roses. "And these also came for you."

The redhead's eyes softened first at the well meaning gesture of her friend. A light hearted laugh escaping her when she read the tag. 'From one goofball to the other, happy un-birthday!'. And then her attention turned to the other flowers. Lita rolling her eyes at the blooms. "I'll hafta thank Chris later."

Victoria nodded then, thrusting the roses from earlier at the redhead. "Don't forget to put these in water later."

"Okay mom." Lita winked mischeviously to the raven haired woman. "So, I just need to grab a quick shower..there's two matches left before the night is through..Anyone up for leaving early?"

Molly and Victoria nodded in agreement, both divas also wanting to use the shower. However, before Lita could make her way to the shower, Stacy cleared her throat.

"Before we leave," Stacy began, zipping up her duffel bag. "Are you in or are you out?"

Lita's lips pursed together in thought, before she just shrugged. "What the hell, count me in."

Stacy all but beamed in triumph then, clapping her hands in glee. And, with one last roll of her eyes, Lita limped her way to the showers.

* * *

End Chapter. 

Note: I do have pairings set for this fic, but no I'm not telling who it is yet. Anywho, leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**And The Survey Says**

Disclaimer: Nothing that is recognizable, belongs to me.  
Spoilers: Nope  
Rating: PG  
Main Characters: Lita, Victoria, Molly Holly, Stacy Keibler and others.  
Summary: An innocent survey circulating through the Diva's locker room, leads to an interesting turn of events.  
Notes: Surprisingly, not too much to say; only that Lita's pregnancy never happened. I apologize in advance if some people slip OOC, but just give it a chance, and please review. And, I say so who's friends with who so there.  
Thank you: Losing Grip, FloridaorBust151, kandiland, WWE Fan Gurl, xokittyiunox, flamboyant-flair, aussiewrestlingfan, Mentally-Unstable, Latisha C., huntersgirl, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, iaera and harmoni9 for the reviews!

* * *

While they had full intentions of leaving the arena early, Lita's bum ankle proved to be a slight problem. As it were, the last match was just ending when the four emerged from the Diva's locker room. And, as she made her exit, she jokingly stated she was thankful it wasn't her wrist that was hurt. When Victoria raised a brow, Lita nodded to the extra cargo in her arms. Of course, it was then that both Diva's realized Stacy's earlier agreement, and the two readily handed their gym bags over. However, no sooner had they entered the hallway leading to the exit, did all four stop dead in their tracks. It wasn't that they wanted to, just that a small crowd had gathered outside one of the locker rooms. Lita let out an impatient sigh, blowing her bangs out of her face. She sent a look to the two taller Diva's, hoping that at least one of them could see what was ahead. When both shrugged, Lita squinted; trying in vain to decipher the voices before them. The redhead easily recognized two Canadian accented voices as Chris and Edge, a third letting her know that Christian was also in the fray. Two animated Southern accents let her know that good buddy Shane Helms, and on again, off again boyfriend Matthew Hardy were also there. It was until she heard the third Southern accent that she all but dropped the flowers in her arms, the ankle forgotten as she quite threw herself into the middle of it all. 

"Jeff!" Lita squealed excitedly, launching herself into her best friends arms. "When did you get here?!"

The younger Hardy grinned, holding the redhead tight before he yelped in surprise. "Whoa there Li, you tryin' to freeze my neck?" He raised a brow, sending a look to the hands clamped at the back of his neck.

"Whoops," The redhead grinned sheepishly, tossing the ice pack down. "Sorry 'bout that."

He smirked at that, holding her close once more before he gently disloged himself. "To answer your question? I just got here."

She nodded then, taking the time to acknowledge the others. "An' how long are you staying?"

Jeff shrugged, looping an arm around her waist. "Till tomorrow Red, maybe leave early Wednesday or somethin'. Haven't figured it out yet."

Christian coughed, ruffling Lita's hair. "We were making plans for later, until we were interrupted." He winked to the Diva at Jeff's side, leaning back against the wall. "Vikki, Stace..Molly." The blonde man nodded in turn to them all, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Christian, everyone.." Victoria grinned before she sent a mock admonishing look to the redhead. "Li, I don't think that was--"

Lita scoffed, rolling her eyes at the dark haired Diva. "Yeah whatever, I'd agravate it anyway by just walking."

"Umm," Stacy huffed, sending a pleading look to them all. "Can, someone give me a hand?"

Edge, Christian and Matt raised a brow, the tallest one replying. "I know you really aren't known for packing light, but uh..Stace? Since when did you start carrying four duffel bags?"

"Oh didn't you know?" Victoria smirked, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "They're making a musical out of Shrek, and Stace here is trying out for the role of the donkey..she's just practicing."

The tall blonde stuck out her tounge at Victoria, shifting the bags in her possession. "Very funny." She shook her head, peering over at the tall blonde man. "I agreed to carry their stuff if they--"

"Stacy is just being nice," Lita broke in quickly, sending a glare to the blonde Diva. "Anyway..if y'all wanna go back to making plans. Feel free..we're on our way out anyway."

"Actually," Chris sent a look to the others. "You four are more than welcome to join us. We're probabally just gonna go shoot some pool."

Lita waved it off easily, leaning further into Jeff. "Nah, it's okay. I should be takin' it easy anyway."

"Besides," Stacy began, letting out a sigh of relief when Matt took two of the bags from her. "We're having a girls night in."

Chris nodded in response, looking between the four Diva's a moment. "Alright, some other time then?"

"We can do that," Victoria agreed easily, looking between the other three females. "But, we should get going..it takes us twice as long to get from one place to the other with gimpy here."

Lita rolled her eyes, pointedly looking away from the raven haired Diva. "Yeah whatever, I can walk just fine, thank you very much."

"Uh huh, sure you can." Molly nodded seriously, speaking up for the first time since they left the locker room. "And I'll be the next Diva on the cover of Playboy."

There was a brief moment of silence, the group seemingly in shock that Molly had made the joke. But that silence was soon replaced with hearty laughs. And after the laughter died down, Matt spoke up.

"Well, at least let us walk y'all to the parking lot."

Lita opened her mouth to protest it, only to squeak in surprise as she swept off her feet. "Jeff, put me down!"

"I'm goin' with no." The younger Hardy grinned at the pouting redhead. "We'll get there quicker anyway."

Victoria settled the three dropped bouquets into the redhead's arms. "Don't forget these Li."

"Ooh, well aren't we just Miss Popularity." Christian winked good naturedly to Lita as they set off for the parking lot.

Lita scowled, crossing her arms as best she could. "Oh shut up, Captain Charisma." The redhead rolled her eyes. "For your information, one of them is from Chris..and Chris is just a friend." She smiled thankfully then to the blonde man in question, who in turn received a good natured ribbing from the other wrestlers. 

**x**

By the time the expanded group reached the parking lot, and Victoria pointed them in the direction of their rental car; the four Diva's had agreed -- albeit somewhat reluctantly on two parts -- to meet the guys tomorrow night. At any rate, Chris held the door open while Jeff set the redhead down. Once the woman was settled, Jeff leaned against the car. 

"So, what are y'all plannin' for this little girls night in?" Curious green eyes darted between Victoria, Stacy and Molly before they re-settled on the redhead.

"Girly stuff," Lita replied vaguely, scrunching up her nose a touch. "Nothing that'd interest you I'm sure."

The younger Hardy raised a brow, "Girly stuff as in hair, makeup and nails?"

Stacy nodded in response before the other three could retort, and at that Jeff snickered. "Now honestly honey.." He winked to the redhead. "You know me well enough.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "If you wanna join us, Molly and I are in room 355..those two are next door." She gestured to Stacy and Victoria before her. "We'll either be in our room or theirs."

Jeff nodded matter of factly, "I'll keep that in mind then. But, you ladies have a good night, ya hear?"

Four heads bobbed in acknowledgement before Jeff shut the door, sending the four Diva's on their way. And once the car was gone, Jeff spun on his heels turning to the rest of the guys.

Edge raised a brow, sliding his sunglasses further up his nose. "You aren't going to ditch us to hang out with them..are you?" He raised an incredulous brow at the unpredicatble man as they made their way to the other side of the parking lot.

"Dude, do you know how much room service they order when they have one of their little girly nights?" Jeff smirked, jamming his hands in his pockets. "I have better chances of mooching free food from them, than I'll have hangin' with the cheapskate trio."

"Who're you calling a cheapskate?" Shane Helms sent a look to the younger Hardy, a brow raising at the man.

"Not you, so just chill." Jeff shook his head before nodding to the three men walking in front of them. "I meant Christian, Jerky and my brother..tightwads, all three of 'em."

"Well..now that's not entirely true." Edge smirked mischievously, "After all, flowers cost money..they aren't exactly cheap. Unless of course he picked those from someone's yard."

Jericho looked back from his place, kindly giving the tall blonde a one fingered salute. "Screw you, man. I have the receipt for those."

Edge snorted, never missing a beat. "Why? So you can write them off as a business expense?"

Jericho rolled his eyes, "No actually. But the roses he and I bought last year?" He thumbed over to Christian, his voice taking on all seriousness. "We tried to write those off."

At that, they all laughed. Finally, when Matt sobered he sent a look to his younger brother. "So, are you gonna come with us? Or stay in with the girls?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "Unless you plan on pickin' up my tab? I'll try my chances with the girls. 'Sides, it's been awhile since Li and I raised a ruckus."

Matt shook his head, popping the trunk of his rental car. "Whatever Jeffro, just try and stay out of trouble. Li can't--"

"I get it Dad." The younger Hardy rolled his eyes. "And, for your information? Li an' I never got into trouble. It found us." 

At that, the guys split up into seperate rental cars; Jeff informing the other occupants that he would in fact join the Diva's. Edge jokingly stated from the passengers seat that he should also join in the fun, only to have Jeff encourage it. And after that moment had passed, the rest of the ride to the hotel continued in silence.

* * *

No sooner had Victoria set the receiver down, did a knock come from the adjoining door. The raven haired Diva sent a look to Stacy, who in turn let Lita and Molly in. And, at the twin looks of disdain, the tall blonde mentioned that Lillian had kindly loaned the contents of her makeup bag. Lita only rolled her eyes, letting the blonde diva know that if they wanted to use her stuff? She would have to go get it. At that, Stacy just nodded and by the time the long legged Diva returned; there was a knock at the door. Molly and Lita giggled, when the knocker responded with 'Avon calling' to Victoria's query of who's there. And, when the raven haired Diva swung the door open; Jeff Hardy waltzed in. Stacy mused about their now being an odd number, when Jeff cryptically informed them all that his partner in crime was at the store. He offered no further information, instead flopping down on the bed between Lita and Molly. 

"So, we can start with this stuff.." Stacy held up a bottle of blueish and green goo. "It's a cucumber and seaweed facial mask. Lillian said it does wonders for her skin."

At that Lita nodded, exchanging a look with Victoria before she stated seriously. "So it wasn't the monster from the Blue Lagoon that we saw last week in the hallway."

Stacy ignored the comment, scrutinizing the array of items before her. "We've got a ton of stuff here."

"So does that mean we can open a makeup counter?" Victoria rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to add to her statement when there was a knock at the door. "I hope that's the food." She hopped up from the bed, bare feet padding over.

Lita's stomach grumbled in agreement, the redhead scooting up to lean against the headboard. However, when Victoria peered through the peephole, she sent a look back to the others.

"Well?" Lita prompted from her spot on the bed. "Aren't you gonna let whomever it is in?"

It took the raven haired Diva a moment, but she nodded swinging the door open. At the same time, she arched a brow to their guest. "So, have you come to be a girly man?" Victoria winked to the slightly baffled and now slightly red faced tall blonde.

Edge grunted in response, mumbling something about Jeff coercing him into it. "Um..I passed by a hotel worker on my way here." He stared at his feet, holding up a plastic bag stuffed with makeup and hair dye. "Hardy? Next time, you buy all this crap."

Jeff laughed from his spot on the bed, green eyes twinkling with mischief. "Aw, come on now man. It wasn't that bad was it? At least I didn't make ya buy any feminine products."

Edge just shook his head, shrugging out of his jacket as he walked further into the hotel room. "Yeah whatever. I still can't believe I agreed to this."

"Speaking of that," Lita cleared her throat then, curious hazel orbs glinting at the tall blonde. "Why are you here? I mean, I can understand why Jeff is..but honestly, Edge? I never would've--"

He shrugged in response, raking a hand through his long blonde hair. "Nothing better to do?" Came the response, a sheepish smile directed to the redhead.

"Uh huh," Lita just nodded at that, patting a space on the already full bed. "Well..in that case, pull up some mattress..or some carpeting. We're just waiting on our munchies."

The blonde man nodded, tossing the bag of stuff to Jeff who in turn tossed it to Stacy. And, after all was said and done; Edge settled on the floor between the beds. By the time the blonde man was situated, the room service had arrived. Victoria thanked the hotel worker, directing the man to the middle of the hotel room. 

**x**

Fifteen minutes later found all six with blue-green masks on, and all six enjoying the spoils of room service. Stacy had declared they all pick partners for the night, rolling her eyes at the smart ass comments it warranted. Once their food was consumed, she motioned to the pile of makeup on the bed, and to the hair dye; informing them all that anything was open for use. And, after their masks were removed; the six split for different parts of the hotel room. As it were, Molly and Victoria occupied one bed; Edge and Stacy took the floor in front of the beds leaving Jeff and Lita with the other bed. 

"So," Lita scrutinized the pile between them, hazel orbs settling on a bottle of dark blue nail polish. "How've you been?" She plucked the bottle from the pile, shaking it before it was opened. "I mean, I try and catch TNA but that doesn't exactly give me any details on your personal life, so.."

The younger Hardy shrugged, already decked out with dark blue eyeshadow and matching lip liner. "Life is life Li, nothin' much else to say."

"Mm," Lita nodded at that, her own face decked out in varying degrees of red. "Would you ever come back to the WWE?"

"Dunno," Jeff shrugged, patiently holding out his hands to the redhead. "I mean, I like the freedom with TNA, everyone there is great..but, I just don't know."

Her head bobbed again, the redhead frowning thoughtfully. "I miss you." She stated honestly, hazel orbs locking with bright green. "I mean, it's still not the same..not having you there."

"You could come to TNA," Jeff smiled softly to the woman. "They have a pretty good women's division there too."

"Eh," Lita shrugged, sitting back slightly to look over her handiwork. "WWE's home for now. Too used to it I guess."

"Well, it's somethin' to think about then." Jeff concluded logically, green orbs looking around to the other pairs before they settled back on the redhead. "How're things with you?"

"Same as usual," Lita replied evenly as she swept her hair from her face. "My life is pretty predictable actually. Go home, report back on Friday for the house show weekend, RAW on Monday.." She trailed off with a shrug. "Matt and I are in one of our 'off' phases."

Jeff nodded at that, having heard the same from his older brother. "And is it goin' to stay like that?"

Lita shrugged again, taking one of his hands in hers to apply another coat of polish. "Why would it?"

The younger Hardy frowned thoughtfully, green eyes scrutinizing the woman before him. "Well, why wouldn't it? I mean, you an' Matt are like fire and ice. I'm not sayin' that you two don't work, it's just..have you thought about other options?"

"Not really Jeff." It was Lita's turn to frown then, the woman trading off one hand for the other. "I mean, honestly I don't have time to persue a relationship with anyone. I want to focus on my career right now."

"Somehow, I don't buy that for a second." Jeff raised a brow, green eyes twinkling at the redhead. "What about you and Chris?"

Lita raised a brow at that, hazel orbs focusing on his hand. "What about Chris? He's a friend Jeffrey, and nothing more."

Jeff only nodded, mentally noting her sudden change of attitude. And not wanting to push her further, he shifted the conversation to safer topics. 

**x**

By the time all was said and done, Victoria whipped out her camera. Pictures -- and the ensuing promises of blackmail -- were taken; Edge muttering about how he should've just gone out with the guys. And after that was out of the way, Jeff sent a look to the redheaded Diva. He informed the woman that he was rooming that night with Chris. Christian and Matt were next door to them..and Jeff had his older brother's keycard. The two laughed maniacally, gathering a few tubes of lipstick before they set off for their chosen victims hotel rooms. At that point, Edge also excused himself but only after thanking the remaining three for a 'lovely' time. And, once the tall blonde had exited; Stacy, Victoria and Molly decided on a movie. The three drifted between actually watching the movie and small chit chat while they awaited the return of the redhead.

* * *

End Chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**And The Survey Says**

Disclaimer: Nothing that is recognizable, belongs to me.  
Spoilers: Nope  
Rating: PG  
Main Characters: Lita, Victoria, Molly Holly, Stacy Keibler and others.  
Summary: An innocent survey circulating through the Diva's locker room, leads to an interesting turn of events.  
Notes: Surprisingly, not too much to say, enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: Funky in Fishnet (lol, no offense taken) and Shannfan 14 for reviews on the first chapter  
and thanks to: Jessie, Ceane226, Funky in Fishnet, Latisha C., AngelRose82, huntersgirl, iaera, aussiewrestlingfan, flamboyant-flair and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe for reviews on the second chapter! You all rock!  
Special thanks to my beta, Cam.

* * *

The next day found the four Diva's meeting in the lobby. Stacy all but declared tonight as the starting date for their two week challenge, and with that thought in mind; the four set off for the mall. Or at least they were going to. Molly tried in vain to talk her way out of it, adamantly against getting her hair done and a professional makeover done. In the end, they compromised. Lita agreed to get her hair changed if Molly did the same. However, once they reached the mall, Molly was again on edge as Stacy dragged them all to an upscale clothing boutique. Victoria and Lita wisely stayed towards the front of the store while the vibrant blonde dragged a reluctant Molly towards the short skirts and revealing tops. And, after Molly had been loaded down and subsequently shoved into a changing room; the blonde made a beeline for Lita and Victoria. 

"Stace?" Lita raised a brow as soon as the long legged diva joined them. "Don't you think you're being a bit overbearing?"

"No," Stacy pursed her lips, running a hand over a shelf stocked with silk blouses. "Molly deserves to be pampered, what's the harm in that?"

The two Diva's exchanged a look, before Victoria responded. "Um, have you asked for her input at all? I mean, no offense Stace, but you can be a bit much."

"I only want to help." Stacy frowned in thought, fingering a silk tank top. "Is that wrong?"

"Well no, not really." Lita admitted, making a face at the very silk shirts Stacy was eyeing. "But, you really should keep Molly in mind if you're gonna pick out her clothes. I mean, honestly Stacy? Were the clothes you picked more your style or hers?"

"Well, obviously I can't do that entirely." The tall blonde picked out a few tops, draping them over her arm. "But, they're not bad.."

"Right," Victoria shook her head, passing by the silk tops as well. "Look, blondie. We'll be elsewhere. Don't be too overbearing with Molly." She raised a brow before she grabbed Lita by the elbow; the two making a hasty retreat out of there.

"Wait up!" Stacy hurried towards the two, grasping to reach the raven haired Diva. "How about..you two pick out something? That way Molly will have some alternate choices."

Lita exchanged a look with Victoria before she sent a quick glance back; surveying the other stores in their vicinity. "That works, I guess. Although, I dunno if our style is any better.."

"Well, if we're going out tonight, we've gotta dress up." Stacy sent a hopeful look to the two. "Please? I'll..pay for our drinks tonight if you do."

Victoria nodded quickly, elbowing the redhead in the side before she could answer. "Deal. We'll meet you two in the food court. Two hours time." She quirked a smile before she and Lita set off, again. 

For her part, Stacy made her way back to the changing rooms; a few pants added to her growing pile of clothing. 

**x**

"So genius," Lita sent a look to her side, elbowing the raven haired Diva for good measure. "Since we're such experts on Molly's clothing style..where to first?"

Victoria half shrugged, guiding the two to one of the mall maps. "Um, here?" She pointed to a random store, sending a look to the redhead. "Or do you have any bright ideas? All I know is that..Molly's a bit modest."

A brow rose at that statement, a smirk playing on the redheads face. "That's putting it lightly. I'm gonna guess that Stacy's style will be a bit..much for Molly. My style, is well odd. And yours?"

"I get the point," Victoria put in before Lita could elaborate. "So, why don't we go for something in between?"

"We could do that," Lita nodded thoughtfully, hazel orbs scrutinizing the layout of the mall. "Or we could go for a mix. Keeping Molly in mind while we look, so that way she'll at least be semi-comfortable with it."

"That works," The dark haired Diva conceded, veering them towards the escalator. "So tell me, are we still gonna be able to call you Red after this is all said and done?"

Lita shrugged as the two stepped on, absently fingering her vibrant red locks. "What would you suggest, hmm?"

"Dunno," Victoria evenly replied, a light smirk playing on her lips. "Why not go natural?"

At that, Lita snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks. There are enough blondes in the Diva division right now.

Victoria rolled her eyes as the two stepped off, leading them towards a shoe store. "Well, I didn't mean entirely blonde. What about highlights, or blue streaks or something."

"You've been spending too much time with Jeff, honey." Lita shook her head, scrutinizing a row of high heeled boots. "Besides, I have until this afternoon to think about that. Let's get back to the task at hand, shall we?"

The raven haired Diva nodded easily, the two making their way through the shoe store at a comfortable pace. And as Victoria's eyes settled on a pair of modestly high heeled boots, she only hoped that Stacy was taking it easy on Molly. She definately had her doubts..but at least she could hope. 

**x**

Two hours later found the four with bags, lots of bags. Some were brimming with various tops, while others were filled with shoe boxes. As it were, Molly let out a low sigh of relief when Victoria and Lita had made their way over. And, as Stacy made her way further into the food court, the short haired Diva pleaded that they never leave her alone with the well meaning blonde again. The two smiled in sympathy, leading the way to a table near the center of the food court. And, by the time Stacy returned; Lita, Molly and Victoria were discussing the various options for outfits. Or at the very least, Lita and Victoria were describing some of their purchases; while Molly listened on with a wary look. The four then decided, that once lunch had been consumed they would make their way to one of the hair salons. Lita kept her mouth shut when Stacy inquired about her new hairstyle, and Molly only shrugged at the suggestions that were set forth. At any rate, by the time they arrived to the salon; Lita pointed out that they had to meet the guys promptly at 7:00. And, since it was now going on 3:00..and allowing time for them all to prepare..they should try to leave within an hour. Or at least have their finishing touches done by then. They all agreed to that, and so Lita and Molly settled into to the salon's chairs; Lita whispering her request while Molly scrutinized a book of various hair styles and dye jobs.

* * *

Lita and Molly convened in Stacy and Victoria's hotel room; spreading out the tops, skirts, dress pants and shoes over the two beds. Also perched amongst the display; three bouquets of flowers. And this time, all three were roses. Stacy had secretly been upset that she hadn't gotten any flowers yet, but at the same time..she smiled when Molly's eyes barely lit up. And, after Lita had informed the long legged Diva that she could keep her flowers; Stacy had the good sense to ask exactly where they were going. Lita pursed her lips in thought then, absently toying with the ends of her locks. She finally stated that Jeff had informed her that they would be going out for dinner, then hitting the local night scene. Lita also mentioned that no, Jeff hadn't given any insight as to where they would be dining, just that they should dress semi-casual. Stacy nodded then before she sent an expectant look to a still undecided Molly. 

"I..don't know." Molly stated finally, raking a hand through her now very highlighted hair. "I mean, none of this is really me. This is sort of me," She admitted as her eyes fell on a long sleeved blouse, "But the rest of it? I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Well," Victoria swallowed thickly, questioning her own selections. "Maybe that's the point. I mean, honestly did you ever think you'd be spending a day shopping with Stacy? Or rooming with Lita?"

"No," Molly admitted evenly, sending a look between the two aforementioned Divas. "But I--"

"Stop," Lita held up a hand, waiting a moment before she began. "Our business, our line of work? All we seem to do is re-invent ourselves. And it's always on someone else's terms. Just think of all this as another reinvention..but on your terms." She frowned thoughtfully before adding: "Or at least, mostly on your terms."

When Molly nodded, Stacy beamed. "Good!" The blonde Diva declared brightly. "Cuz, you aren't the only one straying from the norm, so to speak." She exchanged a look with the raven haired Diva before she clarified. "Lita will be joining you."

"Is that so?" Lita raised a brow, sending a glare between the two. "And, when did I decide this?"

The blonde smiled weakly, avoiding the withering glare from her friend. "Um, last night? When you were out galavanting with Jeff?"

Lita pursed her lips, "Someone's been in the dictionary I see." She shook her head at the two Diva's, before she eventually conceded. "Fine fine. Pick my stuff if you must. Just keep this in mind. If I trip, am unable to walk, have my upper body movements hindered and otherwise make a fool of myself? You'll both pay."

The two nodded then, Stacy more relieved than anything to retort to the insult. Instead, the four set about choosing outfits. Or at the very least, Stacy and Victoria 'advised' Lita, while Molly passed approval -- or didn't pass approval-- over the offered outfits. As it were, by the time Molly had decided; Lita requested that her outfit be dropped off when they were finally done deciding. And so, with her clothing a far cry from her usual attire; but still within her approval..Molly and Lita set off for their hotel room to get ready. 

**x**

"Lita, come on! Let's go!" Victoria raised a brow at the still closed door, placing her hands on her hips. "We have to meet the guys in five minutes, get a move on."

"You can go without me," Came the slightly muffled reply. "I am not going anywhere looking like this."

Victoria let out a patient sigh, exchanging a look with the two on either side of her. As it were, when Victoria and Stacy had come to collect the other two, the door had been yanked open with Molly practically shoved into the hall. They had only seen a flash of Lita's head before the door was slammed shut.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad is it?" Stacy pleaded to the door, leaning sideways against it. "I mean, Li..we did stay within your specifications."

"Not bad?" The incredulous reply came, a moment of silence following it. "Not bad?" The reply was repeated as the door swung open, Stacy nearly falling into the hotel room. "Stacy, I am not you..nor am I Torrie Wilson for that matter."

"I think it looks good," The blonde meekly replied, absently taking in the revealing top, short skirt and high heels that Lita sported. "Honestly Li, you have the body for it.."

"Not the point Stace," Lita rolled her eyes, fingering one of the long tendrils framing her face. "This look? Isn't me."

"Well, this isn't entirely me either." Molly pointed out quietly, looking down at her own attire. Granted while it wasn't as..revealing as Lita's nor as chic as Stacy, it was still a far cry from her usual look. "But Stacy is right, you look good."

When Lita rolled her eyes, Victoria just shrugged. "Fine, if you want to stay in. Stay. But let me remind you, that this is the first night to kick things off. And who knows? One day could make all the difference between you paying one of us..or all of us paying you."

At that, Lita scowled. However, it was only when Victoria loaned a jacket long enough to cover the short skirt did they all set off. And, by the time the elevator arrived to the lobby, the guys were ready to take off without them. As it were, Jeff, Edge, Christian and Chris walked over to meet them; the younger Hardy whistling appreciatevly. He stepped back on his heels, looking the four of them over before green eyes twinkled at Lita. 

"Ya know somethin Li?" Jeff began, a playful smirk settling on his lips. "I always thought I was the only one who could pull of odd colored streaks in their hair. But now?" A hand reached out to finger pink strands layered in with the dark blonde. "It looks good."

The woman only shrugged, the compliment rolling off her shoulders with trained eased. "Yeah whatever..are we ready to go?"

Matt nodded then, smiling to all four. But before he could say a word.

"We were waiting on you all," Christian put in kindly, his own eyes scrutinzing the Diva's before him. "So, now that we're all here..lets get this show on the road." He smiled easily then, playfully offering his arm for an escort.

For their parts, Lita linked arms with Molly while Victoria and Stacy paired off; trailing after Jeff and Edge. Chris only smirked at his friend before they also followed suit.

* * *

Fifteen minutes in four taxi's later, found them all settled at a large table; their senses inudated with spicy smells and the soft strains of a mariachi band. Lita grinned approvingly at the choice, smiling politely when Chris pulled her chair out for her. As it were, by the time they were all situated; Lita found herself between Jeff and Victoria, while Chris, Matt and Stacy sat across from them. Molly settled on the other side of Victoria while Christian and Edge sat on opposite sides of the long table. Finally, when they were all finished scrutinzing the menu; Lita queried as to how the remainder of the night would shape up. Beside her, Jeff just shrugged..cryptically offering that it was a theme night. At that, all four Diva's and Edge raised a brow, but when Jeff would offer no further information..they shrugged it off. The meal passed by smoothly, save for one incident that found Chris the victim of a barrage of green peas. In the end, Jeff proposed that they walk to the club..seeing as it was only a few blocks away. They all agreed on that, Edge, Matt, Lita and Christian splitting the bill. And when Christian returned from paying, the group set off for the mentioned night club. 

**x**

"Absolutely not," Lita remained firm while Jeff continued to plead his case. "I can not dance to begin with, but salsa? I don't think so."

The younger Hardy rolled his eyes, exchanging a look with his brother behind her head. "Oh come on Li, live a little."

Lita snorted at that, gesturing to her attire. "This get up was enough, thank you. I am not moving from this booth." She rolled her eyes at her best friend, pointedly turning away from him.

For his part, Jeff took his case elsewhere, green eyes twinkling with mirth at Molly. "May I have this dance?" He extended his hand, making a sweeping bow before he did so.

Molly raised a brow in surprise, before she tentatively nodded. "I don't really dance but.."

"Well neither do I." Jeff admitted freely, gently grasping her hand in his. "But, I've come to realize that the main point is to have fun, so lets have fun."

At that Molly nodded, a rare smile forming when the younger Hardy spun her in a small circle.

For her part, Lita sat back in the now less un-occupied booth. She twirled the decorative paper umbrella between her fingertips; hazel orbs roaming freely over the spacious dance floor. Her lips lifted in a smile at the sight of Molly and Jeff, however Lita wouldn't have long to bask in her near solitude.

"If you can beat me in one game of ..tic tac toe," Christian began casually, eyeing the woman under question. "Then you can sit here the rest of the night."

Lita rolled her eyes, but agreed none the less; after all..she was undefeated in the locker room games against Christian. Why should this be any different?

Seconds later found Christian grinning in triumph. "Looks like I won, so.." He slid out from the booth, extending his hand to the Diva. "Lets dance, shall we?"

Lita scowled as she also slid out, scoffing at the offered hand. "Do you even know what to do?"

Christian rolled his eyes, looking out over the dance floor. "Do you? I mean, come on Lita. It's just a dance." He winked playfully to his friend, gently grasping her by the elbow.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Lita all but muttered as he lead her to the dance floor. "Why me?"

"Because misery loves company?" Christian offered casually, "If it would make you feel better, I'll con someone else into dancing with you."

Lita laughed freely at that, shaking her head in spite of it all. "Nah, you'll do for now." A wry smirk settled on her features as the two began to move, albeit awkwardly.

"I'm so flattered," Christian replied sarcastically, spinning the woman outward before drawing her back. "But, admit it..we can't look much worse than them." His eyes glinted playfully, as he nodded towards Victoria and Chris.

Lita followed his eyes, a smile forming at the sight. "We can do better than that.."

"We could," He agreed easily, a mischievous grin forming then. "Or we could do worse."

Lita snorted, "Now I know we can do that." She rolled her eyes, the two exchanging a look. "But let's stick with the former until the latter kicks in."

He nodded in turn, the two eventually finding a half rhythm of things. And, as the night wore on..not only did Jeff and Christian switch partners; but so did Jeff and Chris. An exhuberant laugh escaped Lita as Chris spun her outwards quickly, drawing her back only to spin her out in the other direction. A content smile settled on her features then, as the six continued to dance the night away.

* * *

End chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Characters: Lita, Stacy, Victoria, Molly; Chris Jericho, Christian, Edge, Jeff Hardy; appearances by others  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing mentioned in this story.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: An innocent survey circulating through the Diva's locker room, leads to an interesting turn of events.  
Spoilers: Yeah... Right 

Once everyone had their fill of dancing-- or half attempts at dancing.. The group made their way back to the hotel. Christian had claimed last dance with the former redhead, the pair actually putting forth one of their better efforts of the night. And, once they had arrived back to the hotel Lita managed to get a piggy back ride from Jeff in the hallway, for the trip in the elevator and subsequently to her hotel room... Of course, they'd been a bit careful with that since she was wearing a short skirt, but.. They were in the company of good friends. The Cameron native also informed his friend that he would be hanging around with them until tomorrow morning before heading back home... Jeff inviting Lita, Stacy, Victoria and Molly to stop by. And once he had suggested that, the trio of blonde Canadians also invited themselves over.. Jeff informing them that they could always crash with his brother. Naturally, the three blonde men accused the younger Hardy brother of diva-napping, but made plans with Matt none the less.. The guys finally splitting for their own hotel rooms around midnight.

Stacy set down her hairbrush, she and Victoria currently hanging out in Lita and Molly's hotel room.. "So.. Molly? Do you want to hang out with us next week? Maybe the whole mini-road trip, hotel roomie system?"

A genuine smile touched the brunette's lips. "I'd like that.. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if I would enjoy myself tonight but.. It was fun."

Lita grinned, "well when you have the three of us, combined with the three Stooges, Matt and Jeff? You're bound to have fun." A beat passed, the diva pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "I'm bored," she announced with a huff.

Stacy eyed her curiously, "Leets.. We just got back. If you were bored, you should've said something and we could've stayed out longer."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "like we really wanted to do that.. Or at least I didn't. No offense Stace, I like going out and all but.. Next time? Jeff Hardy is not allowed to pick the venue." She perched on the end of one of the beds, "what do you want to do, Li?"

"We could go bug Jerky and Jeff." Lita pursed her lips in thought, "I'm pretty sure those two are rooming together, Edge has the middle room with the two connecting doors.."

"Which leaves Christian and Matt on the other side," Victoria reasoned logically. "So, if we're gonna go bug one of them, we might as well crash Edge's room."

"In your pajamas?"

Lita shrugged, moving from the bed she had been sitting on. "Why not? It's not like we're wearing revealing lingerie or anything. Aside from that, it's not like they haven't seen me in it."

Stacy arched an eyebrow, "when did this happen?"

"The whole thing with the Radicalz, when Dean was still actively wrestling. The Three Stooges were hanging around the hallway, so they got to see it." Lita glanced down at her chosen sleepwear, "and honestly Stace.. They've seen us in bikinis who knows how many times. That really isn't much different."

Victoria grabbed her keycard, "so.. Me and Leets are heading down there, are the two of you staying here or coming with?"

Stacy pinned her hair back into a messy bun. "I'll come with. I haven't really hung out with those guys since the whole Alliance thing."

"Which is totally your fault," Lita reminded her with a grin. "We've invited you along I don't know how much."

Stacy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "yeah well.. I'd feel like a fourth wheel or something." She turned a hopeful look towards Molly, "are you coming with us?"

"I've gone this far," Molly smiled to the diva trio at the doorway. "I might as well.. If I'm supposed to be hanging out with you three for the rest of the week and next."

Lita beamed, "well let's get going then!" She quite flung the door open, nearly running into the younger Hardy brother in the process. "Hello."

"Hey yourself," Jeff glanced between the pajama clad divas. "Traveling slumber party?"

Victoria half shrugged, "kinda sorta.. We were gonna go bug Edge."

Jeff motioned to the alcove down the hallway, "I was just sent on a vending machine run. There's some sort of movie marathon on tv tonight, so.. Edge, Christian and Jerky have gathered."

"Then we'll just go with you," Stacy offered brightly, "if they won't mind anyway."

Jeff snorted softly, "I've never seen those three turn a diva away so.." He gestured for them to go first, "y'all know I was serious about you three coming over this week, right?"

"And we'll be there," Victoria grinned, "can't turn down a chance to go raise a ruckus with you."

"I am touched," the green eyed man stated with a goofy smile. "We just need to do a little grocery shopping first.. I don't have much in the way of food around."

Lita rolled her eyes, "you never do Jeff. But, that's okay because you'll have the three of us to look after you for a bit."

"I always knew you loved me the best." A beat passed, "though I do gotta know.. What was with all of the flowers?"

Lita waved it off to nothing, "honestly it's not a big deal. The roses were a running joke for a little while after the Bet storyline, and Chris is just being a goof."

"Of course it's nothing," Victoria shook her head, "you just keep telling yourself that Leets. We'll hold your hand when your reality check bounces."

Lita stuck out her tongue, "honestly Vicki, it's nothing. I still think it's Trish playing a joke at my expense." She paused when they finally reached the vending machines, "so.. What's on the menu?"

While Jeff ran down the list of items that Chris, Christian and Edge had requested.. Molly, Stacy, Lita and Victoria stood in front of the vending machines.. Jeff then handing over a few fistfuls of quarters and dollar bills from the Canadian trio. Granted, it took them awhile to get everything organised and distributed.. Victoria and Lita taking the snacks, Jeff helping Stacy and Molly with the requested beverages.. The green eyed man muttering under his breath about cheapskate Canadians who couldn't just order room service. It was on the way to Edge's hotel room that they ran into one of the blonde Canadian men.. Chris offering his assistance with carrying the multitude of movie goodies back to the room. And once they'd redistributed everything, they were on their way to Edge's hotel room... Edge and Christian making room for the diva quartet as they all settled in for the movie marathon.

* * *

Victoria awoke the next morning to find an elbow in her ribcage, the dark haired diva arching an eyebrow at the body that elbow belonged to.. Soon poking the snoring blonde man in the side. Blinking sleepily, she realised that she had been sleeping in one of the chairs in the room.. And she'd been sharing that chair space with Chris. Not that she overly minded the blonde man, just that she wasn't quite sure how they'd ended up sharing such close quarters. Of course, it didn't take her too long to figure out that they were in Edge's hotel room. Once she had removed Chris' elbow from her side, Victoria glanced over to the bed.. Spotting Edge sprawled out on the floor, Stacy and Jeff using his shoulders for makeshift pillows. It was then she also noticed Molly asleep in one of the other chairs in the room.. Christian sleeping quite peacefully on the bed, Lita awake and observing him.

Lita sent her friend a smile, "good morning."

Victoria swept her hair back from her face, "good morning yourself. I take it you slept well, seeing as how you had the bed and all."

"Well enough," Lita conceded easily, she peered at her curiously. "Why are you sharing the chair with Chris?"

The older woman snorted, "take a look around Leets. Molly's got the other chair, Edge is sleeping on the floor with Stacy and Jeff. And you have the bed," a beat passed, "with Christian."

Lita rolled her eyes, "and we didn't do anything so don't even get started. We were just sleeping."

Victoria held up a hand in mock defense, "I wasn't going to say anything though.. If Edge and Jerky wake up anytime soon, they might. Or they will, rather, it's just a matter of what they'll say."

"Yeah," Lita giggled softly when Christian muttered under his breath, the blonde man reaching up to move a few wayward strands of the diva's hair from his face. "I'm just going to head back to my hotel room.. After I can get up anyway."

"Good luck," Victoria said with a smirk, the raven haired diva quite amused at her friend's minor problem. "He might think you're a long lost teddy bear."

"I'm sure," Lita tossed back sardonically, "if anyone I feel badly for Edge over there. Having Jeff use him for a pillow?" She chewed on her lower lip, "maybe we should wake up Stacy and Molly so we can head back together. Grab breakfast.."

"With us, of course.." Chris spoke up rather sleepily. "Or were you lovely ladies planning on ditching us already?"

Victoria arched an eyebrow at the blonde man, "I should just ditch you since you snored in my ear all night."

Chris rolled his eyes, "it wasn't my fault, okay? I have a cold. I can't help it if my nose was all stuffed up."

Victoria tapped the blonde man on his nose, "whatever. Just don't think I'm going to forget about that. I felt like I was sleeping in a lumbermill."

"Would you all please, shut the hell up?" Edge grumbled from his spot on the floor, "some of us are trying to sleep."

Lita rolled her eyes at the disgruntled man, "look, Edgebert, it's almost 9:00 in the morning. We should all get a move on soon.. so, no better time to wake up then now."

Edge tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't since Stacy and Jeff were still fast asleep.. "If you could remove the Hardy and Stacy from my person, I would appreciate it."

Victoria looked amused, "well aren't we just a grouch in the morning. Maybe we shouldn't invite you to breakfast with us."

"Breakfast?" The tall Canadian seemingly perked. "Now that you've mentioned breakfast, you can wax me and use me for a surfboard."

Chris shuddered, "dude.. So not good imagery there."

Lita opened her mouth to say something, only to stop when Christian started to wake up. "Good morning."

He blinked, then yawned.. "Morning." A beat passed, "why are we--"

"Everyone fell asleep last night watching movies," Victoria explained shortly, "apparently we all fell asleep in the same spots we were watching movies from. I shared the chair with Jerky, Molls has her own chair, Edge is being used as a pillow and well.." She gestured plainly to the diva next to him, "you and Leets got the bed."

Christian nodded slowly, "I see.." He blanched slightly, "I didn't.."

"Talk in your sleep, drool or snore?" Lita shook her head, "nope. You may have used me as a pillow at some point, but nothing embarassing."

"Good," a beat passed, Christian finally relinquishing his hold on the diva. "So, why are we all still here?"

Victoria nodded down to the floor, "waiting for those two and Molly to wake up so we can go back to our own hotel rooms, shower and get dressed. Then we're considering breakfast."

Chris stretched his arms overhead, "I'll get the Hardy; Edgebert, if you could carry Stacy.. We'll make sure the girls get to their rooms."

"Oh sure, make the human pillow do all of the work," Edge tentatively moved one of his arms. "I just need to wait for the feeling to come back. The travesty of this situation.. It's my hotel room and yet, I slept on the floor."

"You'll live," Chris replied simply enough, "so come on.. Chop, chop. Let's get a move on, I'm starving."

With Chris' help, Jeff was soon moved from Edge's shoulder.. Victoria and Chris helping Stacy to her feet once she had woken up.. Molly waking up on her own accord. Christian and Chris ended up walking back with Edge and the divas to their hotel rooms.. The group then making plans to meet downstairs for breakfast. Of course, later that day.. Lita would be heading back to Cameron with Jeff.. Victoria, Stacy and Molly making plans to head over there the next day. At least that was the general plan.. The group of superstars knowing that could very well change at any moment. Still, they had a tentatitve plan for the morning set.. The guys heading back to their respective hotel rooms moments later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I, the lowly fic author own not a thing. I write this for my amusement and anyone else who may find this story amusing.

**Pairings: **Well, I have them somewhat planned out in my head but I'm always open to a few suggestions.

And yes I am tweaking their time off, it's my plot... my adjustments come in handy. Trust me.

* * *

Just as they had planned on doing; Molly, Stacy, Lita and Victoria met up with the guys downstairs, Lilian Garcia also joining them.. Breakfast consumed at a leisurely pace since they didn't have any tapings or house shows until Saturday. As such they took their time, Edge and Jeff re-telling a few of the many road trip adventures and horrors. But that all depended on who you were, Edge and Jeff usually having the fortune of driving or navigating when they had all traveled together. And that had happened quite often, especially when Edge and Christian had their on-going feud with the Hardy brothers; Chris Jericho joining in on the fun after he'd joined the WWE. And through it all, the craziness and everything else that had come with it; they'd managed to remain friends. Some closer than others, but still friends. At any rate, by the time they'd finished breakfast, Jeff had informed the four divas that he was going to be driving back to Cameron; Molly, Stacy and Victoria opting to head back with him today instead of flying in later... Jeff also inviting Lilian along for the ride.

Molly set one of her folded t-shirts into her suitcase. "There are going to be six of us going.. In one car?"

Lita shook her head, "Jeff, for whatever reasons or another, has a mini-van. For those emergency occasions I guess."

Lilian arched an eyebrow, "his precious treasure is his corvette and yet, he has a mini-van.. Why?"

The former redhead rolled her eyes, "he bought it used last year. I was with him actually and I asked him why he would ever need a mini-van. As he told me? You never know when you're gonna need it."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he planned this." Victoria was seated on one of the beds, her things already near the hotel room door. "Never mind that, he did plan on this. I'm just not sure if he planned for all of us to go."

"Jeff really isn't the type to leave anyone out," Lita said with a smile. "Always trying to make sure that someone has a place, you know?" A look was exchanged with Molly, "and I'm not just referring to last night or the night before.."

"I know," Molly shut her suitcase, "it's just Jeff being Jeff."

Stacy entered the hotel room via the connecting door, "when are you guys leaving?"

Victoria sent her a 'duh' look, "as soon as we're done packing.. We just talked about this ten minutes ago, Stace."

The long legged blond rolled her eyes, "I know that, it's just.. Torrie just called and she wanted to see if I could hang out with her and the Smackdown crew until the house show."

Lita set her suitcase by the door, "then go do that.. You should know well enough Jeff won't mind.. And besides, we won't hold it against you."

"But what about the competition?"

"What competition?"

Victoria ran a hand through her hair, "Stacy managed to talk me and Leets into a stupid competition based on one of those 'who is your dream guy' surveys. We have two weeks to tell the guy and there's extra cash on the line for a date. Molly is also participating."

Lilian sent the taller blond a grin, "since I'm not in it.. I'll keep an eye on whatever goes on. Go ahead and hang out with Torrie, tell her we said hi and we'll see you on Friday."

Stacy bit down on her lower lip, "are you guys sure? I really don't want to bail out.."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "honey.. We're going to be staying with Jeff for a day, three stooges nearby. It's bound to be chaotic nonsense. Plus, you see us every week.. You haven't seen Torrie since the last joint pay-per-view.. Go."

After a long moment, Stacy nodded, the long legged diva waving quickly as she exited the room.. Lilian, Lita, Molly and Victoria taking one more look around the room to make sure they had everything. And once they had assured themselves that everything was packed and the room was clean, the four divas went downstairs to check out and meet up with Jeff.

"Stace is skipping out," Lita informed the younger Hardy, "Torrie called her, so she's headed out to hang with the Smackdown crew."

Jeff nodded in understanding, "gotcha. So, it's the five of us? If y'all are ready to hit the road, the sooner we leave the better."

"Now that's just wrong," Edge commented as he turned from the check-out desk, Chris Jericho and Christian also with him. "Leaving without saying goodbye?"

"If y'all are supposed to be headin' down to Cameron anyway to hang out with my brother?" Jeff rolled his eyes, "it's not the end of the world, Edgeward."

The tall blond man grinned, "well if we don't hang out with Matthew, we'll just crash on your front lawn. Since you so graciously invited the divas, I'm kind of doubting you have the free space in your house."

Chris Jericho smirked, "if it all comes down to it, people can always share a bed.. Right Li?"

"Or a chair?" Lita tossed back with a smirk of her own, "at least I didn't have to worry about losing any hearing because of someone snoring in my ear all night."

"Maybe not," Edge said, then tossed a mischevious look back to Christian. "But, you might have had to worry about losing circulation with the death grip he had."

Lita stuck out her tongue, her hazel gaze moving back to Jeff. "Where is your brother anyway? If Blond Ambition is crashing at his house, he should be down here."

Christian held up a house key, "he forgot about a set of appearances he had so he gave us his house key instead."

Victoria shook her head, "he'll probably regret doing that but.. Whatever. Are we standing around here all day or are we leaving?"

Jeff coughed, "first things first.. Who's goin' with who? I have the mini van--"

"Rust mobile."

"Better than your piece of crap car."

Molly cleared her throat before Edge and Jeff could argue. "Why don't we figure out who rented and who didn't. Then we can figure out who's going with who. And since we're all heading to the same place? I'd say it doesn't matter who goes with who."

Lita smiled wryly, "trust me.. It matters. You risk losing your sanity either way though."

Chris rolled his eyes, "like any of us have any sanity left to lose. But Molly does have a point, so, let's get this show on the road."

Between them, they had Jeff's mini van of course and they also had Lita's car. Trying to figure out who was going with who was a different matter, Edge remaining firm on not going anywhere near the death trap that was the mini-van. Chris and Christian also seemed wary about getting in the mini-van, especially after the last incident.. The suitcases, Victoria, Molly and Lilian going with Jeff while the three blond Canadian wrestlers went with Lita. And while Lita had a feeling she was going to regret that decision, it was either that or let one of them drive her car. And since she wasn't about to do that, they left the hotel to head to the parking garage.. Suitcases tossed into the trunk of the mini-van, precious duffle bags remaining with their respective owners for the four hour drive from Georgia to Cameron.

* * *

Although Lita had given the proper warning to Molly about the mini van, she almost wished she had let one of the three blond men drive her car to Cameron. And it wasn't that she overly minded the trio, just that when the three of them were together for long periods of time it was almost too much to take. For the moment it was peaceful but that was only because Chris and Edge had fallen asleep not long after they were on the highway. Christian was awake, partially because he was playing the part of navigator and partially because - at least between the trio of blond Canadians - he was the only one who had gotten a decent night's sleep. Currently, Christian was speaking with Victoria about where they would be stopping on the way to Cameron... The two finding a rest area shortly before the state line between North and South Carolina. And it was at the rest area that plans seemed to change... 

Jeff pouted playfully at the former redhead, "oh come on Leets... We still have a week left on the beach house. We should totally go."

Lita shook her head, "Jeffrey.. For one? We all have these things called jobs and with those jobs come certain responsibilities. Sure, we might not have to be on the road again until Saturday but--"

"And it's only Wednesday.. The house has a washing machine so you wouldn't have to worry 'bout that kinda stuff." Jeff arched an eyebrow at her, "and it's closer to Myrtle Beach than it is to Cameron... We could go grocery shoppin' on the way over there."

"There's eight of us--"

"If eight of us can share one hotel room than eight of us can share a beach house."

Edge snorted, "so long as I'm not sleeping on the floor and being used as a pillow? I say we go for it. I could use a relaxing day at the beach."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "you live in Florida, you have plenty of opportunities to go to the beach."

Chris sent the dark haired diva a curious look, "Are you trying to say that you wouldn't want to stay in this fabulous beach house?"

She shook her head, "I never said I wouldn't want to stay in the beach house, just stating the facts... Or fact. And fact is that Edge does live in Florida."

Jeff turned his pouty look back to Lita, "so that's four of us who think it's a good idea..."

"Five," Lilian added with a grin, "I haven't been back to the beach house since you all threw that one party."

"And I haven't been there," Molly spoke up with a smile, "so that's six."

Christian held up his hands in mock defence, "I'm sorry Li, but I have to agree with the one man Insane Asylum. I say we go."

Jeff grinned broadly, "majority wins, so we're going. And besides, it'll be less cramped at the beach house than at my house and--"

"Your house is probably a disaster area," Lita interrupted dryly and then sighed. "Fine, but if we're going to the beach house we should get going.. That we can get unpacked and get groceries. Plus figure out rooming arrangements."

"How many bedrooms are there?" Molly questioned then, "I know you mentioned it sleeps ten comfortably but that doesn't necessairly mean we'll all be in an actual bedroom."

Lita nodded shortly, "there's four bedrooms and they all sleep two, plus the living room has a fold out couch. So, if no one feels like sharing a room then the couch is an option."

Chris made a face, "yeah.. A really, really uncomfortable option. Sleeping on that poor excuse for a couch is worse than sleeping in the bathtub."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "and you didn't have to sleep in the bathtub, you dork. You could have slept on the floor."

Lilian giggled, "it worked well enough for Edge and Christian if I recall correctly... And Jeff too."

"Speak for yourself," Lita put in then, "thanks to the three stooges sleeping on the floor I tripped and almost broke my wrist. If the floor wasn't so comfortably padded I could have had quite the accident."

"My ribs were killing me for weeks, you know."

"Trust me I know, you wouldn't let me forget."

Molly sent a curious look between Lita and Christian, "do I want to know what happened?"

Victoria smirked, "as Lita just mentioned... Jeff, Edge and Christian were sleeping on the floor between the two beds. I had one and Lita had the other. Everything was mostly okay until the morning, Leets trying to be as careful as possible when she was heading to the kitchen." Nodding to Edge, the tall diva continued: "Genuis over there decided it was a smart idea to grab Lita's ankle and she fell."

"On top of Fat Kid," Edge added in next, "literal meeting of the minds... And like a baby, he wouldn't let her forget about it, kept playing up an injury that never happened."

"My back problems are legitimate, thanks," Christian said with an over dramatic huff. "And it wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't decided to grab her ankle in the first place."

The taller man simply shrugged, "it seemed like a good idea at the time. And obviously now I know that it wasn't. It won't happen again so don't go whining about it."

Jeff coughed loudly, "anyway... Talking about the beach house won't get us any closer to it so, if everyone has gone to the bathroom and gotten the necessary snacks? Let's go."

At that, the eight went their temporary seperate ways to the vehicles... Lilian taking over driving duties in the mini van with Victoria navigating; Jeff and Molly taking the middle seat. Chris, meanwhile, took over driving duties with Edge navigating; Lita using the short trip to take a nap.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine, except the plot, and never will be.

.

.

.

Before they got to the beach house, there was one more necessary stop to make, that place being the grocery store since they would be staying at the beach house for a total of three days. Even if it wasn't too long of a stay, they all knew it wasn't very practical to order take out or eat out every day. First things first, it was decided that the females would head to the grocery store while the guys went on ahead to the beach house. Because of that decision, Lita and Jeff temporarily traded vehicles, and the women fully trusted the guys to be fair when deciding on rooming arrangements. Logically, women would room with women and guys with guys; the master bedroom left to either Lita or Jeff. And as Chris pointed out, to anyone who was willing to put up with it, there was also the most uncomfortable fold-out couch in the living room.

Suffice it to say, by the time the women arrived to the beach house, rooming arrangements were still undecided.

"Guys, seriously, it's not that difficult to figure this out.." Lita ran a hand through her hair, hazel eyes flickering between the four men seated on the couches. "There's two bedrooms with two twin beds and one bedroom with a queen bed. Plus, the sleeper sofa and the couches are also adequate enough to sleep on."

Victoria rolled her eyes when the guys wouldn't respond, "fine.. me and Lil will take one of the bedrooms with the twin bed, Molly can take the bedroom with the queen bed and Lita takes the master bedroom." Setting away the last of the non-perishable items in the pantry; the raven haired diva continued, "so, that leaves one bedroom, the fold out couch and wherever else you four can sleep. Okay?"

Lilian shook her head, "I doubt they're paying attention, Vick.. which is fine, because we need to unpack and then leave."

Molly nodded her agreement, "if someone could just show me where the bedroom is, it won't take me too long."

Lita wiped her hands on her jeans, "if Jeff wasn't so preoccupied with that stupid game, I'm sure he would show you.. but, since those four are pretty much in their own world.. just follow me."

By the time the four women had finished unpacking, the guys were still occupied with playing video games, the divas more than ready to just leave them there while they went to the mall.

"Li, just forget them.." Victoria made her way to the front door of the beach house, "if they don't want to come with us, it's their loss. Besides, I doubt they want to come clothes shopping with us. I mean, even if we do have to look for some bikinis--"

"Did you say you were bikini shopping?"

Victoria smirked at the curious blond Canadian, "well, it figures the word 'bikini' would get your attention. You do realize that if you come with us, you'll likely be playing pack mule.."

"I can deal with that," Chris re-assured, "just give me a minute--"

"Chris, we don't have a minute," Lita crossed her arms, keys in one hand, "it's already getting late and I'd like to leave the mall at a decent time. So either you're coming with us now, or you aren't coming at all."

"We're both ready," Jeff Hardy volunteered them both, pulling the controller out of Chris' hands as he spoke. "Come on Jerky, let's go."

Molly eyed the remaining two on the couch, "are you sure they don't want to come with us?"

Lilian sighed, "even if they did, we would be waiting forever.. last time these four got into a video game, we couldn't go anywhere."

"Until we left without them, anyway." Jeff reminded the pretty ring announcer, "and it was worth it because we got to that festival just in time for the fireworks."

Lita opened the door, and then tossed her car keys in the air, "so if we're ready, let's go."

Jeff nudged the diva with his hip, "hey Leets, if I'm going, we can just take the mini-van.. that way we aren't having to deal with both cars being out."

Lita shrugged, but pocketed her car keys anyway as they left the beach house first. "Okay so... Lilian, Victoria, Molly and I all need to do a little clothes shopping. Some warm weather clothing, plus a bikini or two." Her nose wrinkled in thought as everyone piled into the mini-van. "Do we want to hit the mini-golf place again or maybe Family Kingdom?"

"The water park should be open, right?" Victoria questioned from the middle seat, sharing the space with Molly while Lilian sat up front with Jeff. "Not that the amusement park isn't fun on it's own, just that the water park looked like fun."

"Well, let's also keep in mind that we're only here until Saturday morning.." Molly reminded everyone, "but we can always come back.. even if it's not to the beach house."

Chris leaned back against the seat, "it might be in our best interest to hit the Family Kingdom tomorrow, and if need be, then we split up when we get there.. plus, like Molly just said, it's not like we can't come back." Reaching out to tug playfully on the nearby strands of blond hair, he continued, "however, I do believe that you owe me a rematch in mini-golf."

Lita stuck out her tongue before returning the favor and flicking Chris' ear, "the last time we played was a rematch.. now you're just being a sore loser."

Molly turned slightly to eye the two in the backseat, "what exactly happened?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Chris and Lita have an ongoing mini-golf tournament, even if it is really lopsided--"

"That's because she cheats."

"Wrong, it's because you can't play."

"And it's been going on for the better part of two years now." Lilian put in from the passengers seat, "and I don't think Chris has won a game yet.. but, Lita keeps on granting rematches anyway."

Chris huffed, "that's because she has yet to win a game fair and square. Usually Christian or Jeff is helping her cheat. But this year will be different because there will be no outside interference."

Lita shook her head, "whatever Chris, no matter how you look at it or what you do, I will always win."

Chris' retort was cut off by Jeff's declaration of arrival to the mall. Granted, they didn't have too long, with the mall closing at 9:00 and it already being 6:00, but it wasn't like they had a lot of shopping to do. Plus, they still had to eat and since they were at the mall, the food court figured to be the best option. As such, they hit the food court first before splitting up to go shopping.. Jeff going with Molly and Lilian while Chris went with Lita and Victoria; the two guys becoming human pack mules just as Victoria had predicted back at the beach house.

.

.

.

Note: Yeah, I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this or not, but if you are, I hope you enjoyed and I would appreciate a review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognize. this is merely a work of fan-fiction.

.

.

.

By the time Lita, Victoria, Lilian, Molly, Jeff and Chris returned to the beach house; Christian and Edge had managed to pull themselves away from the video game and order a pizza. Not that this was a huge accomplishment by any stretch of the imagination, but it was an improvement. Still, the pair declined the offer to accompany Lita, Jeff and Chris to the grocery store; instead offering their input for the all important shopping list. Fortunately it doesn't take the trio too long to get the shopping done, but that was also because they had decided ahead of time to split up. Even so, with this full day of travel and activity, Lita found herself awake and unable to sleep; the former redhead quietly exiting the bedroom. Carefully she navigated the dark living room, mindful of the sleeping blond Canadian pair..

"Can't sleep?" A voice questioned from the kitchen, Lita just barely able to recognize Jeff at the table.

"Something like that," the diva admits, nearly stubbing her toe on a chair. "Almost forgot how quiet the beach house can get."

Jeff grinned, hands bridged on the table, "funny how that works, huh? We get so damn used to all the noise of being on the road... wishing for peace and quiet and then when we finally get it?"

"Mmmhmm," Lita hummed her agreement, rolling her shoulders as she finally sat down. "Plus, taking that nap in the car didn't help me too much. My neck's sore and my shoulders are cramped."

"You up for taking a walk?" Jeff pushed back from the table as he spoke, "I was planning on going for one anyway.. I know it's dark and all that but it's nice outside. Plus, it's clear and all the stars are out. Or, we could take a drive down to that one playground we went to last time."

Lita's smile appeared immediately as she also pushed back from the table, "playground sounds like a great idea. I just need to get my car keys and my shoes."

On their way out, Lita ran into Molly in the hallway, the brunette having similar problems with falling asleep. The exiting trio then nearly tripped over Chris, the blond Canadian seated on the front steps of the beach house. Naturally, he agreed to go along with them.

"I fail to see how this will help your sore neck, but at least it'll be fun?" Jeff offered from the passengers seat.

"Bumps and bruises, aches and pains.. I can deal with that no problem," Lita replied and then shrugged. "I'd rather just get to sleep. And besides, Jeffrey, you were the one who suggested the playground instead of the beach."

He rolled his eyes, "I suggested the playground as an alternative."

"Because you actually wanted to go there in the first place..." Molly intoned knowingly, "and you knew that Li would agree to it."

"Something like that," Jeff admitted freely, "but once you see this playground, you'll know why."

Chris snorted, "even though it's well after midnight-"

Lita shook her head, turning into a parking lot, "which is the same time we went last time. Besides which, Chris, you didn't have to come with us."

"I had no choice in the matter," the blue eyed blond protested instantly, "you and Jeff practically dragged me along."

The former redhead rolled her eyes as she exited the car, "are you sure you aren't meant to be a Diva?"

Chris smirked at her, the blond man suddenly up close and personal, "I assure you that I have all the necessary qualifications to be in the male locker room." And then he grinned, grabbing her hand, "lets go on the see-saw."

Jeff, who had been watching the exchange from the car, whistled softly. "Just friends, my ass."

Molly giggled a little, "oh those two have been like that for awhile now.. past few weeks at least."

"Past few weeks?" Jeff began in an incredulous tone, "try on and off for about four years now. They're both just too damn stubborn to admit to it... or there was someone else."

"Well there's also this bet going on-"

"A bet?" Jeff instantly sounded suspicious, "what kind of bet?"

Molly hesitated, "well I'm not supposed to talk about it but, it doesn't involve Chris, it's more like a bet between some of us divas. And that's all I can really say." Companionably, she took Jeff's hand in hers, "trust me, okay? It's nothing bad."

Jeff was still slightly reluctant, though he trusted her. "All right, I'll take your word for it... I'm sure Li would tell me if it was something really important." He grinned, nodding on ahead, "anyway, we should probably go catch up to those two. Make sure they haven't broken anything."

The brunette agreed easily to that, Jeff and Molly finding Lita and Chris at the see-saws... Chris moving to join Lita on one end while Jeff and Molly took the other. The four stayed on the see-saws for some time before growing bored and moving on to the swings. And keeping in mind that they also had a full day planned for tomorrow, they tried not to stay too long but long enough to tire themselves out enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it.

**Notes: **I really have nothing new to add, except to say thank you to anyone who might be reading and an extra thank you to anyone who takes the time to review. It is very much appreciated.

.

.

.

Lita, despite not falling asleep until 2:00 that morning, was one of the first awake. Also awake, and functioning, were Lilian, Victoria and Molly.. the four divas still dressed in their pajamas and gathering in the kitchen. Lilian was handling coffee, while Victoria and Molly were rummaging through the cupboards and fridge. Once Lita joined them, the former redhead was able to offer much needed assistance with locating food items for breakfast.

"So," Victoria started as she cracked eggs into a bowl, "where did you get to last night? I heard someone in the hallway but didn't bother to investigate."

"We," Lita gestured between herself and Molly, "went to the playground with Chris and Jeff." And as she got out the pancake mix, she explained, "we couldn't sleep."

Lilian arched an eyebrow as she assisted Molly with cutting fruit, "you went to the playground after midnight?"

Lita nodded, adding an egg and milk to the mixture, "I don't see why that's such a big deal. It's not like we were alone." She shared a smile with Molly, "and besides, it was a lot of fun."

Molly nodded her agreement, "it was and it really reminded me of before, after WCW and ECW merged with the company."

Lilian grinned, setting the recently sliced oranges on a plate, "those were some really fun times, huh?"

"Which is why it shouldn't surprise you that we went to a playground," Lita commented with a smirk, "and especially when Jeff is involved."

"Or Chris," Victoria commented as she started to scramble the eggs, "he's just as much of a goof ball as Jeff is."

Lita snorted softly, mixing the pancake batter, "yeah, I'd say that's about accurate. But that's also pretty applicable to Christian and Edge. Especially when those two knuckleheads are together."

Lilian smiled, "oh you love them and you know it... or you would've cut ties with them the day you met them."

"I will admit to no such thing," Lita replied as she opened one of the cabinets, looking for another frying pan. "Hey Vick, where did you get that frying pan?"

Victoria nodded to the top cabinet, "up there.. I think there's another one in the back."

"Peachy," Lita set down the bowl, grabbing one of the chairs at the table, "here I go."

Christian wandered into the kitchen just as the former redhead was attempting to step back down, frying pan in her possession. The diva narrowly missed the edge of the counter, Christian reaching her before she could fall completely.

"Thank you," Lita spoke after catching her breath, "I swear that chair moved by itself."

"No harm done," Christian replied, making sure that she was steady on her feet before letting go. "Is the food ready yet?"

Molly scoffed at him, "what do you think we are, McDivas or Burger Queen?" She nodded towards the fridge, "there's some juice in there, if you want to set that out and make yourself useful."

"What she said," Lilian chimed in, "and the coffee should at least be ready soon."

Christian grumbled, but in a good natured manner, about bossy divas, but complied.

"We'll probably have to start another pot of coffee," Victoria eyed the almost full carafe, "unless you intend on leaving Jeff, Edge and Chris to fend for themselves."

Lita grinned as she spooned out some of the batter, "we should just give them decaf... and I would, but I don't think we bought any last night."

Christian eyed her warily, "I agree with giving Jeff decaf but if you try that Edge?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I know.. he's one grouch in the morning without coffee and Chris is no better." She poked Christian in the side, "neither are you, for that matter. I'm surprised you're this awake without it."

"Oh ha, ha... like you really have room to talk," Christian arched an eyebrow at her, "remember last weekend?"

"Oh don't even go there," Lita warned playfully, brandishing the spatula like a weapon, "I never went to sleep."

Christian shook his head, "that's no excuse, Li.. that's never stopped you before, has it? Or, were you or were you not, the same person who stayed up with me and Edge, almost two days straight?"

Lita stuck out her tongue, "that was totally different because it was for a birthday, we had a lot of Red Bull and cake."

"And ice cream," Christian added, the blond assisting Lilian and Molly with setting the table. "And helium."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, a curious look directed between Christian and Lita, "helium?"

Lita nodded, her full attention on the growing stack of pancakes and the ones in the pan, "uh huh. We got a bunch of balloons... made some phone calls. Recorded some messages..."

"Made a video that you left on Chris' front door step," a sleepy voice chimed in, "after you three neglected to invite me."

"Dude, you were out of town," Christian pointed out, moving on to gathering cups and silverware, "it would've been kind of difficult to invite you."

"Still," Chris seated himself at the table, arms resting on it to cushion his face, "you don't normally leave me out."

Lita rolled her eyes, setting one full plate of pancakes on the table, "oh stop being a baby. You probably would have complained the entire time or told us that we were being completely immature."

"Which we were," Christian said as sat down at the table, "but it was a lot of fun."

"Of course it was," Lita beamed as she returned to the pancakes, "and just a word of warning, you two, those pancakes are really hot."

Chris scowled, "now she says something."

Lilian shook her head, setting two cups of coffee on the table. "You two probably need this more than we do."

"Thanks," Christian smiled charmingly at her, "just what I needed."

"Anyway," Victoria joined the two blond men at the table, setting down two heaping plates of eggs as she did so. "What are the plans for today?"

Lita shrugged as she also sat down, another plate of pancakes joining the first. "That all depends really. There's plenty to do here, just a matter of what everyone wants to do."

Lilian set down sugar and milk when she took her seat, "it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous day, so we could probably hit the water park or go to the beach."

"And put those new bikinis to good use?" Molly chimed in as she joined everyone else at the table. "Either option sounds fun to me."

"We'll wait until Jeff and Edge are awake," Lita commented next, "that way we can figure out what everyone wants to do and if not everyone wants to go to the same place, that's fine. We've got two vehicles."

That was agreed upon by everyone at the table, provided they weren't either stuffing their face or drinking much needed coffee.. those already awake taking their time with breakfast while they waited.


End file.
